The Punishments Of Pranks
by Becky Silver
Summary: Sirius, Remus, James and Lily are sent 40 years into the future. Story is much better.Please read.This is my first fanfiction My friend AlexMidnighthelped me. CHAPTER NINE part one IS UP!
1. The Potion Accident

**Punishments Of Pranks**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters you recognise I do own most of the characters you don't some last names of characters have been borrowed…ok most but you get the idea. Yeah!! this is my first fanfiction.

_**Chapter One- The Potion Accident**_

"**JAMES POTTER!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?!!!"** Lily Evans yelled.

James Potter turned around from talking to his friends.

"What ever do you mean Evans?" he asked trying to look innocent but failed miserably.

"Don't play innocent with me Potter. You know exactly what I'm talking about"

"Could you be more specific with what you're talking about because I have no idea" James said "What about you Padfoot?" he asked his friend Sirius.

Sirius looked at James then replied "Nope. Not a clue Prongs."

"Well Evans, Sirius agrees with me. We don't know what you're talking about," said James.

"Grrrr…Potter. Let me make it clear for you" Lily said now getting very annoyed with them at this point "Does this name ring a bell? Severus Snape. Because I believe you decided to play a prank on him today. Am I correct?" she asked.

"Oh…Well Evans I believe we may know what you are talking about after all" James said to her with a grin "Why didn't you tell us that you were talking about Snivellus earlier?"

"Argh …James Potter you are such a …"Lily began but was interrupted by Remus.

"Ah…Lily, Prongs hate to interrupt but… we need to get to our potions class before we'll all be late" Remus said.

"Fine! Then lets go" Lily replied now in a bad mood.

All of them (Remus, Sirius, James and Lily) then began to walk to their potions class. Lily and James were still fighting when they reached their potions class. They went into the class and listened to what potion they had to be making during their class by their teacher Diane Snape. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus were making there potion and when they turned back around someone had put an extra ingredient in it then all of a sudden there was a loud explosion.

**BOOM** the potion exploded in front of everyone in the classroom.

They thought it was highly amusing that their potion exploded in the middle of class even in front of the potions master.

_During the time warp_

"_What exactly did you do to Snape?" Lily asked._

"_On. Nothing much…"Sirius started._

"…_Just turned him into a girl for a while." James finished._

"_**YOU IDIOTS!"** Lily screamed at them._

Lily, Sirius, Remus and James disappeared from their potions class and ended up Forty years into the future.

"OW. That hurt" Lily complained.

"Hey why are we in the Shrieking Shack?" James asked.

"Bloody Hell, what happened?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked around then turned to look at James, Sirius and Lily.

"Ah…Guys Shh" Remus told them.

"Why?" asked Sirius.

Remus pointed to where three mysterious people were.

"Ah …who are they?" James asked.

Remus said to him in reply "Prongs I have absolutely no idea".


	2. The Three Mysterious People

_Chapter Two- The Three Mysterious People_

"Who the Hell are you three?" Sirius asked.

One of the strangers walked over to them, she had midnight black curly hair and light brown eyes, she said, "Well we'll tell you who we are if you tell us who you are first"

"Ok then I'm Lily Evans and these three Idiots are Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter" Lily said.

"We're not idiots" Sirius shot back.

"They can be very stupid at times" Lily said.

"Ok now you know who we are, who are you three?" Sirius asked.

The three strangers shared a grin then the one that spoke earlier said "Ok well I'm Alex Potter and these are my friends Becky Black" She pointed to the girl that had black hair with naturally silvery-white streaks and silver eyes "and Eliza Lupin" she then pointed to the girl that had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"How come you have the same last names as us?" James asked confused.

Alex, Eliza and Becky shared another grin then Alex said "Well we are your grandkids believe it or not"

"Yes" Becky said "Sirius you're my grandfather and Remus your Eliza's grandfather. Lily your Alex's grandmother and James your Alex's grandfather"

"What your Bloody joking aren't you, right?" Sirius asked.

"Nope. We aren't joking" Eliza replied.

James was looking quite shocked and disturbed.

While Lily was looking quite disgusted.

"Ok this is very weird now" Remus said.

"It's entirely your fault we're here you bloody idiots!" Lily started screaming.

"How do you know if it's our fault?" James yelled back.

"Because it has to be"

"Why does it have to be?"

"Because it always is. You always find a way to stuff up somehow".

"**OH WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"** Alex suddenly yelled now getting really annoyed with them yelling at each other.

James and Lily looked at her dumbstruck Remus and Sirius looked shocked. But Becky and Eliza where both in a mad laughing fit while rolling on the floor. They were both laughing at their reactions.

"You made her…mad you know….She doesn't yell like…that for any reason. Only when…something makes her really…mad or makes her very…annoyed" Becky managed to choke out in her laughing fit.

"Um…okay… well what year are we in? Remus asked.

"Yeah. We were supposed to be in 1964" Sirius added blindly.

"Oh we forgot to tell you, you're in the year 2004" Amber replied to their question.

"Wow. 40 years in the future. That's pretty cool. What went wrong?" Becky and Alex said at exactly the same time.

"Well…we started to make this potion and I think someone put some extra ingredients in it when we weren't looking and made it explode. Now we're here with you three 16 year olds. The time warp we went through was pretty cool though" James said.

"Well then you should find it quite interesting here then huh?" Becky said.

"Yeah you're right but this is weird though" Sirius said.

"Oh no guys! We're late to potions" Becky said to Eliza and Alex.

"Yeah we have to go or we'll end up with detention again if we are late" Eliza added.

"Okay lets go the more we talk the later we're getting. Nice meeting you though! " Alex said getting frustrated.

Eliza, Alex and Becky then ran out of the Shrieking Shack.

But Remus, James, Sirius and Lily followed them once they were out of sight.


	3. Exploring And Finding Out Secrets

_**Chapter Three-Exploring And Finding Out Secrets**_

Disclaimer:I still don't own Harry Potter or those other characters but I do own (well sort of) Becky Black, Alex Potter, Eliza Lupin, Avesten Black, Arvandus Potter and Sarah Lupin for now this is all I own I don't own Hogwarts at all wish I did but I don't I do own a few of the teachers though.

This chapter is for my very very first reviewer **Ice-Pheonix-Tears** Thank you so much when I got your review it made me happy now I know why people like getting reviews so much well Thanks again. Now on to the story!!

"Um…why the hell are we following after them?" Lily asked.

"Because I want to know what's changed and so do Moony and Padfoot, right?" James said.

"Right Prongs" Sirius said.

"Okay let's go" Remus said.

Remus, Lily, Sirius and James ran towards the castle as fast as they could.

Once they reached the castle they saw Alex, Eliza and Becky still outside so they started to walk over to them but before they even did they saw something happen.

Where Eliza stood just a few seconds before now stood a strong young brown wolf with crystal blue eyes. Her coat was nice and shiny.

Where Alex was now sat a midnight black shaggy husky with piercing brown eyes.

And where Becky was now stood was a very alert black panther with silver eyes now in her place.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius said.

"Yeah…um…did anyone know that they were animagus?" asked James.

"Nope. I didn't and I take Padfoot and you didn't either?" replied Remus.

"How did they do that?" Lily suddenly asked.

"Whoops…I forgot you were here" James said.

"Shut the hell up James," said Lily "Oh my."

"What?" asked Sirius.

"L…l…look" Lily stuttered pointing at what was making her quite scared.

James, Remus and Sirius turned around and came face to face with an angry black panther with silver eyes that seemed to look into their souls, a very pissed off black dog that was growling at them and an angry wolf with crystal blue eyes.

"Oh crap" James said starting to walk backwards.

"Will they hurt us?" Sirius asked.

"How the hell should we know" Remus said more of a remark than of a question. Suddenly two boys and a girl appeared from some bushes near-by.

"Midnight" said one of the boys with messy black hair and brown eyes and the black dog suddenly stopped growling and looked at the boy who spoke.

"Silver" said the other boy with black hair to his shoulders and silver eyes and the panther turned to the boy and it didn't look so angry.

"Crystal" said the girl with blonde hair and light blue-green eyes and the wolf walked over to the girl.

"Um…thanks" Lily said.

"Don't worry… um I take it you saw them …um change just then" said the small pale girl who looked to be about 11.

"Yeah… how did you know that?" asked Remus.

"Well the last time someone saw them there was a …well a little accident" said the 1st boy "Their not registered animagus yet. By the way my name is Arvandus."

"And my name is Avesten" said the other boy,

"My name's Sarah" said the girl.

"Ok well these three idiots here are James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and I'm Lily Evans" said Lily.

"**WE'RE NOT BLOODY IDIOTS!!!" **They yelled back all together.

"Oh" said Arvandus then lowered his voice "They really are here"

"Um…what do you mean by They really are here?" asked James.

"Well…are we aloud to tell them?" said Sarah.

"Who cares if we tell them? Well my name is Avesten Black, Becky is my big sister and I am only just 11 years old" said Avesten.

Sirius, Remus, James and Lily looked at Sarah, Arvandus and Avesten shocked. James turned to Sarah and Arvandus and asked, "Does that mean that one of you is Alex's brother or sister and the other is Eliza's?".

"Yep. I'm Alex's little brother and Sarah is Eliza's little sister. I'm 12 years old" Arvandus said.

"Well I'm Sarah Lupin and Eliza is my big sister as Arvandus just said. And I'm also 12 years old" said Sarah.

"O…kay" Sirius said.

"Yes their our little brothers or in Eliza's case it would be her little sister" Alex said suddenly.

"Oh..." said Arvandus.

"…No" Avesten finished.

"Got that right," said Sarah.

"Hey guys are you hungry?" Arvandus asked.

"Yeah. Lets get some food. To the Great Hall!!" Avesten said and did a very strange and stupid Superhero pose when he said 'To the Great Hall' and then he starts to chant in a singsong voice at the top of his lungs **"FOOD, FOOD, FOOD"** As he runs of to the castle.

Arvandus said to Sarah with a stupid grin on his face clearly amused with his best friend "Come on Sarah. We had better go after him before he eats all the food. Hurry up then" then he runs off.

Sarah sighs and thinks to her self _'Why do I even put up with them' _then she goes after them both.

"Well we had better go. It's getting quite dark now" Eliza said then starts to walk towards the castle.

"Crystal is right. Let's go" Alex said then starts to follow Eliza.

"Ok" said Becky "Well I think you had better come with us. You wouldn't like to be left alone would you?"

"Alright then we're coming," said Remus.

"Come on Sirius. You to James" said Lily.

She starts to head towards Hogwarts castle then turns back towards James and Sirius "Well are you coming or not because if you are. Hurry up"

"Ok then we're coming" Sirius said then he started to run towards Hogwarts.

"Yeah I'm coming too," said James and then yells to Sirius **"Hey Padfoot wait for me!!" **then he runs to catch up to Sirius.

Becky laughs at the sight.

"What are you laughing at? Are they still like that?" asks Lily.

"Yes and it's still funny" Becky replies.

"Well lets go before they do something" Lily said then they go to the castle.

Once they entered Hogwarts castle, Sarah, Avesten and Arvandus were nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry. Sarah, Arvandus and Avesten have just gone to the Great Hall to get something to eat" Eliza said.

"Ok. But shouldn't you be there to?" Remus asked.

"Well…yeah but we can always just go to the kitchens for something to eat" Becky said with a mysterious grin.

"Come on. If you want to miss it then keep on yapping but I'm not gonna miss it" Alex said.

"Ouch. You don't have to be so mean as to go and let me miss out on some fun," Becky said pretending to be hurt.

"Well what are we doing standing around doing nothing. Lets go and put some excitement into this boring old castle" she said no longer pretending to be hurt but now had a dangerous grin on her face.

"Yes. Lets go" Alex said with an equally dangerous grin "Crystal, are you coming or are you not going to have any fun?" she said with a teasing smirk replacing the dangerous grin.

"Ok I'm coming but we have to take the passage so we won't get into any trouble" Eliza said with a mysterious grin of her own.

"Well we have two minutes left so lets go" Becky said with the dangerous grin back on her face.

Becky, Eliza and Alex then ran down the hallway.

James, Remus, Sirius and Lily then walked down a different hallway. James and Sirius walked into a nearby classroom but it was empty except for a very familiar ghost.

"**PEEVES!!!"** Sirius shouted causing Remus and Lily to run into the classroom and fall over James.

"Ouch! Hey will you watch where you're going!" James said grumpily.

"Oh Shut Up!!" Lily said to him.

"Oh… Why do my eyes deceive me but I see little Marauders and Ickle Evans" Peeves said.

"What do you want Peeves?" Remus asked.

"The teeny tiny Marauders and Ickle Evans want to know what I want…ah well. I don't want anything. I just think you would be interested in a little bit of information I know" Peeves replied.

"What information? Sirius asked curiously.

"Some interesting information involving your older selves" Peeves said to them.

"What is it? Come on. Tell us" James said.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Peeves asked.

"**YES!"** James, Lily, Remus and Sirius all yelled at once.

"Ok, ok then I'll tell you" Peeves said, "So what do you want to know?"

"Just tell us what you know all right?" Sirius said now extremely frustrated with Peeves.

"Ok. Well, do you know about your grandkids yet?" asked Peeves.

"Yes and we have met them already" Lily told him.

"Oh…alright then…what about your children?" Peeves questioned them.

"Um…well no. We don't actually know about our children." James said.

"Well I could tell you who they are if I wanted to you know," teased Peeves.

"**PEEVES JUST TELL US!!!"** Sirius and James yelled.

"Alright. Where should I start? Ok. I'll start with their names. Each one of you has a son. Remus, your sons name is Richard…yes… and Sirius, your sons name is Chris…yes…the rotten little brat. Oh and I just can't forget 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' that's for sure. James and Lily, your sons name is Harry. Ok. That's it. No more" Peeves said.

"Oi…Prongs...what's with 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' thingy?" whispered Sirius.

"I don't know Padfoot" James whispered back.

"Ok" Peeves said, "There may be something else that may interest you all still"

"What?" Lily asked.

"Well…who the professors are" Peeves replied.

"Who exactly are the professors?" Remus said after a long period of silence.

"Well Severus Snape for one" Peeves said with an evil grin.

"**WHAT!!!"** James and Sirius yelled again.

"Yep. He's the potions master" Peeves replied.

"How could the greasy haired git become a professor?" James asked but he didn't get an answer.

"Who else is a professor?" Remus asked.

"Hey! What's with all the questions? You can find that out for yourselves" Peeves said then went through the wall.

"Well now what are we going to do?" Lily asked.

"**I HAVE AN IDEA!!"** James exclaimed.

"OH NO!" Remus groaned.

"What is your idea?" Lily asked James cautiously.

"Well my idea is this. Lets go and find out who the teachers are" James said and quite proud of his idea.

"Yeah. Great idea Prongs" Sirius said now getting very excited.

James and Sirius then rushed off to find out who the teachers are.

"OH NO!" Lily said.

"Well Lily we had better go after them to make sure they don't get into any trouble" Remus said.

"Yes your right. Let's go then" Lily replied.

Then Lily and Remus ran off to go find Sirius and James.

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think if you are really nice I might give you a surprise. Tell me what you want to happen next oh by the way this is one of the longest chapters Five pages in word and Eight pages writing it I've been writing this story since um…well before school finished anyway well just review pleasepleaseplease the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes. Me don't really like cliffys so there are not many wait there was only one in the first chapter and the second chapter was up not long after. Ok my point is just review please!!!


	4. The Teachers

**_Chapter Four-The Teachers_**

_Thankyou to those that have reviewed there are thankyou's at the end of this chapter._

_Disclaimer: _Why must you ask? I still don't own. But once again I do own Becky Black (Silver), Alex Potter (Midnight), Eliza Lupin (Crystal), Avesten Black, Arvandus Potter and Sarah Lupin. Diane Snape is my first teacher I own (sort of) that has been introduced she isn't as bad as the Snape we all know but still….well Becky is actually a character based on me and Alex is based on my friend. If you want to use any of our characters please ask first.

"I don't believe it Snivellus is really a teacher," James said in disbelief while looking in to the potion classroom down in the dungeons.

"Yes. I just refuse to believe it" Sirius said.

"Well I don't want to be rude…but…he looks old" Remus said.

Sirius and James started laughing and pretty soon they were rolling on the ground.

"James, Sirius it's…not that fu…nny" Lily said trying to hold back giggles.

"Well it is quite funny I mean the one that we're used to is only seventeen but this one is um…about fifty-seven" Remus said.

"How did you work that one out Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Well we know him as a Seventeen year old and since we are forty years in the future you just add the forty years" Remus explained.

"Wait…wait so we're all fifty-seven years old in this time?" James asked.

"Well yes" Remus replied.

"No wa…" Sirius started.

"Shh" Lily interrupted Sirius.

"Sorry Sirius but just be quite" Lily said.

"But…" Sirius said.

"**SHH" **Lily replied.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius do you know what it means to be quite? Look" Lily said and pointed to Snape.

"What is he doing?" James asked.

"Not sure" Remus said.

Snape was showing a class how to make a potion when dark blue smoke starts to come from the cauldron.

"It seems he added a wrong ingredient" James commented.

"Typical Snivellus thing to do" Sirius said.

Everyone in the classroom minus Snape left the classroom quickly.

The smoke was starting to clear now then it was gone but

"Wow look at Snivellus his seventeen again" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yes we can see that" Lily practically hissed.

"Huh oh no" Snape said.

"Hey Snivelly" James said.

"What are you doing here?" Snape asked.

"Well you do remember in our seventh year the same day that you got turned into a girl someone put something in our potion and it exploded well we ended up here" James replied.

"Now can we get revenge Prongs?" Sirius wined and made a puppy dogface.

"Well I'm leaving" Lily announced.

"Ah…Lily I'm coming. Wait up!!" Remus said.

"Ok Sirius now we can" James said.

"**YES ALRIGHT!!!"** Sirius replied.

"Um…what are you going to do?" Snape asked cautiously.

"Just this" James and Sirius replied together and where Snape was now was an over sized bouncing ferret.

James and Sirius were laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes by the time they where out of the dungeons.

They soon stoped laughing when Remus and Lily came running up to them.

"James, Sirius you should have seen it" Remus said.

"**SEEN WHAT!!!"** Sirius exclaimed.

"Seen what they did in the Great Hall" Lily replied.

"What? Who?" James asked.

"What Becky, Alex and Eliza did" Lily said frustrated.

"What did they do?" Sirius and James asked curiously.

"They played a prank on the teachers…they turned them all including Dumbledore, both of them, into teenagers you should have seen what they all looked like as teens" Remus replied.

"**WHAT?!!"** Sirius yelled.

"Damit now we're in really really big trouble" Eliza said.

"So it was well worth it plus you saw what the teachers looked like as teens" Becky replied.

Alex was in a mad laughing fit she was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Well I guess…but that's not the point" Eliza said, **"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?"** Eliza yelled at Alex.

"Yes I've been wondering about that to" Becky said.

"Snape…oversized…bouncing…ferret…dungeons" was all that they could understand from Alex's reply.

"What did she just say?" Becky asked Eliza puzzled.

"I don't know I didn't understand it either" Eliza said just as puzzled.

"Maybe we can translate that for you" James said.

"What did you do this time James?" Lily said.

"Oh we just turned Snape into an oversized bouncing ferret" Sirius replied.

"Cool" Becky said.

"Yes cool, But Miss. Potter, Miss. Black and Miss. Lupin you three have detention NOW" A voice said.

"CRAP" Alex said "Oh Professor Snape"

"Snape?" Sirius said puzzled.

"How many Snapes are there?" James said.

"Huh…who are you four?" Professor Snape said.

"Sirius Black" Sirius said saluting.

"James Potter" James replied smirking.

"Lily Evans" Lily said with a smile.

"And Remus Lupin" Remus said grinning.

"What?" replied Professor Snape.

"Oh…they came here by a potion accident my dearest Professor Diane Snape" Becky said.

"Where is Severius?" Diane Snape asked glaring at Becky.

"Oh…well the oversized bouncing ferret is in the Dungeons" James said smirking.

"What did you do to him?" Diane Snape asked.

"Ain't it obvious…oversized…bouncing…ferret" James replied.

"Don't worry it'll be gone by dinner. So see ya" Sirius said and took off to The Great Hall with James, Remus, Lily, Alex, Becky and Eliza all right behind him.

Yeah!!!!! I have five reviews thank you to _Kitty Noir_ for reviewing the last chapter you should find out that soon. And thank you _Emma Barrows_ for reviewing all three chapters I'm glad you love it because I have worked really hard. Well thanks a lot to every one who has read this story chapter five is coming soon can anyone guess what's next? See if you can work it out. Does any one have any ideas for what will happen in the next few chapters? I'm already writing chapter nine but I'm typing chapter five.

This is the last full chapter my friend has seen we have been writing this in between classes and our lunch time more characters will come. Please read and review so I know if you like or not. If you like this story please check out my other one it's only got one chapter for now I have to have at least one review before chapter two is up so please have a look.

Read and review even if you don't like just tell me.

Thank you for reviewing once again.

_**Becky Black**_

_**Silver**_


	5. Gryffindor VS Slytherin

**Chapter Five- Gryffindor VS Slytherin**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or other characters in the book.

Characters my friend and I created (these are mainly based on people we know freinds, class mates actually all the people in our class from 2004 has a character in this story based on them including teachers!!) are Becky Black, Alex Potter, Eliza Lupin, Avesten Black, Arvandus Potter, Sarah Lupin, Brittany and Ingrid Weasley, Austen Glassie, Ace Cranberry and Lambert Robertson, Addis Galacio, Zoë Granger, Susannah Riddle, Tyner Cadberry, Courtney Bones, Emily M Weasley, Nicole Malfoy, Tahlia Goyle and Lauren Crabbe.

I think that's it quite a lot huh most of these are on Gryffindor and Slytherins Quidditch teams so yeah. Onto the story!!!!!! :) Hee Hee Hee couldn't resist.

_Two Days Later_

"So you have a Quidditch match today. Why didn't you tell us earlier?" James asked.

"Don't know guess it never came up before" Alex replied while playing with her long curly black hair.

"So are you on Gryffindor team?" Sirius asked.

"Course I'm Seeker" Alex replied proudly.

"Yes and I'm Keeper" Becky replied just as proud.

"I'm not on the Quidditch team I prefer to keep my feet on the ground," Eliza said.

"So does Moony…eh?" James said.

"So who are the Beaters and Chasers?" Remus asked ignoring James comment.

"Oh…well Brittany and Ingrid Weasley two Seventh years are bloody good Beaters" Alex said.

"Our Chasers are Austen Glassie, Ace Cranberry and Lambert Robertson. Austen is in his third year and Lambert is in his fifth but Ace is our youngest player he is only in his second year yet his bloody good" Becky said.

"Who are you versing?" Lily asked.

"Slytherin" Alex, Eliza and Becky practically spat.

"Their Seeker Addis Galacio is in his fourth year their Beater Zoë Granger is only a first year she is really good Susannah Riddle the other Beater is a second year" Eliza said.

"Their Chasers Tyner Cadberry is a fifth year, Courtney Bones is a third year and Emily M Weasley, Yes a Weasley is a Slytherin, She is a seventh year and their Keeper Lauren Crabbe is a sixth year" Becky said.

"Surprisingly there aren't any Malfoy's on Slytherins team," Alex said.

"Never noticed before" said Arvandus looking quite exited.

"Guess what?" said Avesten jumping up and down looking very exited as well.

"Yes guess what?" Sarah said also looking just as exited.

"WHAT!!?" Alex, Becky, and Eliza asked.

"Grandpa is coming" Avesten said.

"Yes it's true my Grandpa and Grandma are coming too" Arvandus said.

"Same here" Sarah said.

"So our older selves are coming here?" Sirius asked.

"Yup" Avesten said.

"What if we bump into our older selves?" Lily asked.

"Don't know I don't think it'll matter much" Alex said.

"Oh Midnight, Silver think you should get ready now" Eliza said.

"Crap see ya" Alex called running out the door.

"Bye" Becky yelled running after her.

"Lets go I want to see if your older selves are here yet" Eliza said.

"Yeah so do we!!!" Avesten, Arvandus and Sarah yelled.

"Ok let's go" James said.

Sirius, Lily, James, Remus, Eliza, Sarah, Arvandus and Avesten then left to head to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Welcome everyone to what is sure to be a brilliant Quidditch match Gryffindor VS Slytherin!! And here is our Gryffindor team our Chasers Austen Glassie, Ace Cranberry and Lambert Robertson and our Beaters Brittany Weasley and Ingrid Weasley our Seeker Alex Potter and of course our Keeper Becky Black!!" Eliza announced as the Gryffindor team flew to the air.

"Now the Slytherins Chasers Tyner Cadberry, Courtney Bones and Emily M Weasley the Beaters Zoë Granger and Susannah Riddle Seeker Addis Galacio and Keeper Lauren Crabbe " Eliza announced as the Slytherins flew to the air.

The crowd cheered as the teams flew around.

"The snitch is released-now the bludgers are released-the quaffle is to the game is on!!" Eliza shouted.

"Nice save from Black-Hey watch out…don't worry nice stop Weasley's-Hey looks like Potter has spotted the snitch Galacio is catching up to Potter-No the snitch has disappeared looks like they'll have to catch it later-Yes nice one Cranberry the score is 20-10 Gryffindor leads Yeah!!, Ouch…that had to hurt that slimy little…" Eliza said.

"Lupin" McGonagall said.

"Oh…I man ah…that was uncalled for"

"Yes. Watch what you say"

"Pesky little"

"What did I just say?"

"Alright alright"

"Bones shoots…damn score 20-20 tied come on-Crabbe stops a nice shot from Robertson-Riddle knocks a bludger…OW the bludger hits Cranberry the little git she's gonna pay for that yes…"

"Lupin what have I told you?" McGonagall said.

"I know but that was not right you have to have seen that" Eliza argued.

Yes I guess so but still you shouldn't say things like that"

"Alright then…Yes the snitch has been spotted once again score is 40-30 Gryffindor leads…come on catch that snitch-Wow nice dive…this is amazing Potter is slightly ahead of Galacio but Galacio is catching up Potter reaches for the snitch but the snitch goes up Potter stands up on her broom and reaches but the snitch is going down now Potter dives still standing…Man Galacio looks like a fish like that…" After receiving a glare from McGonagall Eliza continued "I mean…Wow go on Alex!! Yes the snitch is caught score 190-30 GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!" Eliza shouts she jumps from her position and runs to her friends who are just landing.

"Yes you did it" Eliza says.

"Yeah nice catch Midnight" Becky says.

"Well you did really well to Silver…Um…Crystal" Alex says.

"Yeah" Eliza said.

"I don't believe you said that about Galacio"

"Well it's true he did look like a fish with his mouth like that" Eliza argued.

"She is right" Becky said trying not to laugh.

"I guess" Alex said with a grin.

"Come on I wanna see my grandfather" Becky wined.

"Yes I do to" Eliza said wining as well.

"All right lets go then," Alex said giving in.

"Hey you want to see your grand parents as well," Eliza said.

"Yes so?" Alex replied.

"She want's to see their younger selves reactions. Huh?" Becky said.

"Yup" Alex answered.

"Come on let's go I feel that we are going to have some explaining to do" Eliza said.

"She's right" Alex said.

"Then lets go" Becky said running to some stands.

"Wait!! Where are we going Silver?" Alex said after catching up.

"I saw them over here while I was on my broom" Becky replied.

"Oh ok then," Eliza said, "That explains everything"

"Not quite everything" James said.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Well I just had an interesting conversation with my um…older self" James replied.

"Oh" Alex said.

"Yes well if you don't mind I would like some explaining if you please" James said.

"Yes I would to" Lily said walking over looking quite pale.

"Um you ok Lily?" Remus asked walking over to them.

"Yes sure just fine" Lily replied.

"Ok" Remus said.

"Could one of you explain what this is all about? I'm confused" Sirius said.

"Your all ways confused" Lily said.

"Not all ways" Sirius said looking sad.

"What's the matter Sirius?" James asked.

"I just founds out that I died" Sirius replied sadly.

"So did I but I'm alive in this time" James replied.

"I died as well…but then I came back to life, Lily said.

"Is that true?" Sirius asked Alex, Eliza and Becky.

"Yes you did die but came back to life" Eliza replied.

"You Know meeting my future self is very strange" Remus said.

"Yes now that I think about it, it is very strange" James agreed.

"Yeah your right" Sirius said.

Lily nodded in agreement.

"I guess it would be strange but you didn't have to meet your older selves you know" Alex said.

"We know we didn't mean to it just sort of happened" James said.

"This really is confusing" Remus said.

"I'm getting a head ache" James wined.

"So am I" Alex said.

"Hey where are your older selves?" Becky asked.

"Don't know" Lily said.

"Here" Arvandus said.

"Nice game you played today" Older James said.

"Thanks" Alex said.

"Yes but Eliza you shouldn't have said that" Older Lily said.

"I know…I know but he is a git" Eliza said.

"Yeah not as bad as them though" Becky said pointing at Nicole Malfoy, Tahlia Goyle and Lauren Crabbe.

"Yeah I guess so," Alex said.

"Yup this is definitely confusing" Younger James said.

"What do you mean?" Avesten asked.

"I'm seeing my self only older" Younger James said.

"Okay I guess that would be kind of confusing" Arvandus said.

"This is the weirdest thing that's ever happened in my life" Younger Sirius wined.

"Do you have to wine?" Younger Lily asked.

"Yes!!" Younger Sirius replied.

"Is he still like this?" Younger Lily asked.

"Sadly yes he is" Older Lily told her younger self.

"Ok…I still find this strange" Y. Lily said.

"Yes I know it must be strange but in a way it isn't" O. Lily replied.

"What does that mean?" Y. Lily asked.

"Well you're a witch right?" O. Lily asked.

Y. Lily nodded.

"Well stuff like this happens when you're a Witch or a Wizard" O. Lily explained.

"Okay that makes sense I guess" Y. Lily said.

"So why do I die?" Y. James asked his older self.

"You die trying to save Lily and Harry" O. James said.

"Huh" Y. Janes said "Really?"

"Yes really" O. James replied.

"Okay then when do I come back alive? And when does Lily die?" Y. James asked.

"Lily dies not long after you Voldemort kills you then kills Lily, Lily gave her life to save Harry. That's why Harry is known as The-Boy-Who-Lived he is the only one to ever survive the killing curse and he was only a baby when he first survived Voldemort. Oh and Lily, Sirius and you come back alive in 1985 okay?" O. James explained to his younger self.

"Um okay…um how old are you…I mean in this time?" Y. James asked quite confused.

Older Sirius was laughing now.

"What's so funny?" Y. Sirius asked his older self.

"Don't worry it's just a joke" O. Remus said.

"Okay" Y. Sirius said then lowered his voice and said," I don't want to be that weird"

"What's so funny?" Avesten said frustrated.

"Who are you talking to Avesten?" O. Lily asked.

"Becky she's laughing and I don't know why" Avesten said.

"Okay is Sirius's family all weird?" Y. James asked.

"Hey" Y. Sirius said, "I'm not weird!!"

"I'm not weird either!!" O. Sirius said.

"Okay" Y. James and O. James said together "If you say so"

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Y. Sirius asked.

"Nothing…nothing at all" Y. James said.

"Sure" Y. Sirius replied, "See ya!" then he walked away.

"Um…what he said…well See ya!" O. Sirius said then followed his younger self.

"Hey shouldn't you be in class?" O. Remus asked Becky, Eliza, Alex, Arvandus, Avesten and Sarah.

"Well…Um…See ya!" Arvandus said then took off. Avesten and Sarah following.

"What about you?" O. Remus asked Becky, Alex and Eliza.

"Well yeah" Alex said, "Do we have to go?"

"Yes" O. Lily said.

"Damn all right then" Becky said.

"Come on" Eliza said to Alex and Becky.

"Race ya" Becky said to Eliza and Alex then started to run.

"**NO FAIR!" **Alex yelled then started running after her.

Eliza ran after them both laughing.

"Strange" Y. James said.

"Yup no arguing there" Y. Remus said.

"Are you coming?" O. James asked,

"Yeah we're coming" Y. James said.

"Yeah" Y. Remus said.

O. James, O. Remus, Y. James and Y. Remus then ran back to the castle.

"They will never grow up will they?" Y. Lily asked.

"No wouldn't count on it" O. Lily said.

Y. Lily grinned; "Race ya" then ran after the boys.

O. Lily laughed then ran after them.

I hope you all like this chapter it is five pages long on word well I would like to say thankyou to **Emma Barrows **once again for reviewing and also **Kitty Noir** for reviewing. Answer to your questions 1st I really don't like him that much don't know why though and second Diane is my own creation (sorta) well my idea sorry I didn't say it before but she is his sister kay does that help? Well any one else have any questions don't hesitate to ask I don't bite (unless you include the panther thing oh well) I've had computer problems (three computers in the house. One has no Internet. Two wouldn't turn on and the Third was being used!!!!!) oh well I finish typing this chapter this morning hope you like it. Please read and review!!!

**_Becky Black_ **

_**Silver** _


	6. Explaining

**Chapter Six- Explaining**

Disclaimer: Okay people I do not own Harry Potter or any of those other characters okay I own none of them for if I did Sirius Black would still be alive. All characters that are talking in this chapter are J.K Rowlings.

Sorry I haven't updated for a while Sorry, Sorry, Sorry please don't hurt me!

Becky Black, Eliza Lupin, Alex Potter, Avesten Black, Sarah Lupin and Arvandus Potter are Midnight's and my characters okay. Well they are mentioned in this chapter but aren't actually in this chapter. Enough talking. On with the Story!!

"Wait so I know that I have a son named Harry that survived Voldemort when he was a baby then again when he was in his first year at Hogwarts.Then in his second year Voldemorts um sixteen-year-old self that was preserved in a diary sent a basilisk to attack muggle-borns, which petrified them, and Harry killed the basilisk that was in the Chamber Of Secrets. Ok. Then in his third year a prisoner escaped from Azkaban…that was Sirius who was after Peter because Peter told Voldemort where Lily and I were on the night we were killed. Peter was a death eater but we didn't know it and Sirius got sent to Azkaban because they thought he was secret keeper he was but we changed to Peter at the last moment. Sirius found Peter and explained what happened to Remus, who was Harry's third year DADA teacher, Harry, Ron, who is his best friend still and Hermione who is his other best friend but is his wife now. Sirius explained what Peter had done, Peter was acting as Ron's rat Scabbers. Peter faked his own death the night that Lily and I died Sirius had cornered Peter but Peter yelled out that Sirius had betrayed Lily and I to Voldemort then Peter blew up the street killing about twelve Muggles and Peter cut off his own finger and turned into his Animagus form and went down the drain which faked his death. Remus and Sirius were going to kill Peter but Harry stoped them. Then when they were heading back up to the castle Remus tuns into Moony because it was a full moon.

Then Harry and Hermione go back three hours in time to save Sirius from getting a kiss from the dementors they also save a Hippogriff named Buckbeak from getting killed. All that, in his third year. Then fourth year, Harry sees a student named Cedric get killed by Voldemort. And in his Fifth year he saw Sirius fall through the veil at the Ministry. Right?" Younger James asked.

"Yes" Older James said then laughed, "It seems you remember what I told you happened in third year more then the others"

"I guess it seems more interesting" Younger James said.

"Yeah I guess so," Older James said.

"What happened in Sixth and Seventh Year?" Younger James asked.

"Well actually I'm not sure, Harry never really said anything except Lily, Sirius and I came back to life in his Seventh year" Older James replied.

"Okay I guess hey where is everyone?" Younger James asked looking around.

"Hmm…not sure" Older James replied.

"Oh well can you tell me anything about Alex and Arvandus?" Younger James asked.

"Yes. I would like to know something about them as well" Younger Lily said.

"Might as well tell them a few things it wouldn't hurt after all they already know that they die and come back to life" Older Lily said.

"Alright then I guess. Well Alex is a Animagus as you probably already know her friends Becky and Eliza are as well," Older James explained.

Younger Sirius and Younger Remus were now sitting with Younger Lily and Younger James.

"Yes we know that Becky is a panther, Alex is a midnight black dog and Eliza is a wolf," Younger Sirius said.

"Yup. Alex's name is Midnight because well she turns into a Midnight black dog. Eliza's name is Crystal because her eyes are a Crystal blue. And Becky's name is Silver because well her eyes are Silver her hair is kinda Silver to actually" Older Remus said.

"Anyway they play pranks as well speaking of them where are they?" Older Lily asked looking around.

"Don't know" Younger Lily, Younger James, Younger Sirius and Younger Remus said.

"Um what about Arvandus, Avesten and Sarah?" Younger Lily asked.

"Oh. Well Arvandus, Avesten and Sarah. Well Sarah is well a werewolf and well Avesten is a brown and white dog. Arvandus is a tiger…strange. Sarah is the quiet one and Avesten well Avesten is…well like Sirius really. As for Arvandus well he is complicated he can be quiet one minute and loud the next" Older Remus said.

"Wow cool so why are the Animagus?" Younger Sirius asked.

"Well Alex, Becky and Eliza are Animagus because it was easier for Sarah. Um…Arvandus and Avesten have only just been able to completely turn into there Animagus forms though" Older James said.

"Okay then makes sense" Younger James replied.

"Where are Alex, Sarah, Avesten, Becky, Eliza and Arvandus?" Younger Remus asked.

"Well probably with some friends. Well we have to go. Well…Bye" Older Lily said then left to go home Older James, Older Remus and Older Sirius followed.

"Well let's go see if we can find our grandkids" Remus said.

"Grandkids…that sounds weird" James said.

"Shut up lets go!!" Sirius said.

"Yeah come on" Lily replied then ran off Sirius, James and Remus followed.

Well I hope this chapter was okay I think that it's kinda boring really well please tell me what you think so sad I need at least **TWO **reviews before the next chapter is up trust me the next chapter is good yeah beaten up…oops well seening how this chapter is soooo short

**_Next Chapter_**

_**New People introduced** _

Pip McGonagall, Zoë Granger, Sonia Moody and Tim Weasley.

**_Things that shall happen_**

Brittany and Ingrid Weasley have a little chat with James, Lily, Sirius and Remus.

And it seems that Nicole Malfoy, Tahlia Goyle and Lauren Crabbe have pissed Becky and Alex a bit to far this time. So Fight, Fight, Fight YEAHH!!!

Oh and a little bit of Sev Snape Oh and Diane as well also another Snape is mentioned one that hasn't yet been introduced.

So any one curious at all if you are you will review right the more review the faster the next chapter comes if you have any questions please ask me.

A question I have for everyone please answer this okay

Which of Midnight's and my characters is your favourite?

Well please answer the question and **READ** and **REVIEW!!!!!**

**_Becky Black _**

**_Silver_**


	7. Surprises, Weasley’s and Fights

**Chapter Seven – Surprises, Weasley's and Fights**

Disclaimer: People I don't own Harry Potter and never will I do own some nice DVD's and some nice board games, some computer games and some books and posters and…oops well…um sorry any way characters that I own kinda (sort of) Are listed in my other chapters okay. All so, Tim Weasley and Lucy Snape are mine, mine, and mine. Evil laugh Mwahahaha Cough Chough Chough Mwahahaha. Oh dear Evil has escaped please excuse me while I go and catch her.

Okay I'm very sad Wipes away tears no one is reviewing and I have to go to school tomorrow ok so its half day but still that means less time to update well I'll try but please review

"Where are they?" Sirius asked annoyed.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" James said frustrated.

"Thought you might know" Sirius replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Shh…come on," Remus said suddenly.

"Why?!!" Sirius and James asked.

"Just come on we found them. Well Avesten, Arvandus and Sarah at least" Lily replied.

"Oh…Where are they though?" James asked.

"Follow me" Lily replied.

James shrugged his shoulders then followed Lily.

Remus and Sirius then followed him.

"So did you get into trouble?" a young girl with black hair that fell to her shoulders and blue eyes asked.

"Well actually No we didn't" Arvandus replied.

"You must have gotten off lucky then," said another girl with long brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Oh be nice Zoë," said Sarah.

"Is she ever nice?" asked the first girl.

"Yes Pip she is nice sometimes" Avesten said.

"Shut up Avesten!!" Zoë snapped.

"Touchy Touchy" Avesten teased.

"She is going to get mad you know," said a different girl with light green eyes and black hair that came to her shoulders.

"That's the point Sonia" Avesten said.

"Suit your self then" Sonia replied.

Sirius, Remus, James and Lily were watching this with interest from around a corner.

"Interesting huh?" asked a voice from behind them.

"**AHH!!!**" Sirius yelled and fell over.

James, Remus and Lily jumped.

They turned around and saw two identical girls with red hair down to just bellow their shoulders and bright blue eyes, both of them were laughing.

"It's not funny" Lily said.

"Sorry it's just we-," the first girl said.

"Really couldn't resist-," the second girl said.

"Becky, Alex and Eliza said that you were here-," the first girl continued.

"So we went looking for you-," the second girl said.

"And now we found you" they finished together.

"Okay you two are freaky" Sirius commented.

"Oh by the way my name is Ingrid Weasley-," said the first girl.

"And my name is Brittany Weasley" said the second girl.

"Oh okay how do you tell the difference between you two?" James asked.

"Not sure not many people can tell the difference not even the teachers our parents can't really but-," Ingrid said.

"A few people can Uncle's Fred and George can-." Brittany said.

"So can, Surprisingly, Alex, Becky and Eliza…still not sure how exactly" Ingrid said.

"So why are you around here anyways?" Brittany asked.

"Um" Remus said.

"Spying on Arvandus, Sarah and Avesten" Sirius said and received a wack on the head from James.

"**OW**" Sirius said, "What was that for?"

"For being an Idiot," James replied.

"Nice…so do you want to know about the girls that they are talking to?" asked Brittany with a sly grin.

"YES!!!" Lily, Sirius, James and Remus said at once.

"Okay first Pip her full name is Pip McGonagall-," Ingrid said.

"Yes McGonagall she is related to Professor McGonagall um Minerva McGonagall, Pip is her niece and Lindy McGonagall our Transfiguration teacher is Pip's mother" Brittany said.

"Pip is a first year Ravenclaw she is the only first year Ravenclaw this year actually" Ingrid said.

"Zoë Granger is Hermione's little sister-," Brittany said.

"Yes the same Hermione that is Harry's wife and Arvandus's and Alex's mother-," Ingrid said.

"Well Zoë is the only first year Slytherin" Brittany said.

"And Sonia Moody is the only first year Hufflepuff" Ingrid finished.

"Despite their differences they are all quite good friends" Brittany added.

"Ok then so there are only six first years?" Sirius asked.

"Yes one Slytherin, one Hufflepuff, one Ravenclaw and three Gryffindors" Brittany replied.

"Oh and we have to go now" Ingrid said.

"Well see ya" Brittany and Ingrid said then took off.

"Okay that was weird" Remus said.

Avesten, Arvandus, Sarah, Sonia, Pip and Zoë had left after awhile so Sirius, Remus, Lily and James went looking for Becky, Eliza and Alex they found them after awhile talking to some people.

"Well are you scared now huh?" asked a girl with short reddish-white hair and silver-blue eyes.

"No we aren't scared we just prefer not to waste our time on you" Becky said.

"Oh so my cousin does have a mouth after all" the girl replied.

"Grr…**SHUT THE HELL UP NICOLE!!!**" Becky yelled "As far as I'm concerned you are not related to me at all!!" Becky had to be held back by both Alex and Eliza.

"Well you sure have a temper now don't you Rebecca" Nicole said and laughed with a grin.

"Wipe that grin off of your ugly face or I'll make you!!" Becky yelled trying to break free of the hold Alex and Eliza had on her.

Sirius, Remus, James and Lily were shocked to see this.

"Wow and I thought Alex was bad when she got mad at Lily and James but that's nothing compared to this" Remus said.

"I um is Nicole really her cousin?" James asked.

"If she is then I can sure under stand Becky" Sirius said.

"Huh? Oh you have an evil cousin don't you?" Lily said.

"Yup…**OUCH!!**" Sirius said.

"What?" James asked.

"Becky broke free from Eliza and Alex" Sirius said.

And sure enough she had.

"**SHUT UP YOU FREAKING BITCH!!**" Becky yelled at Nicole then punched her in the face.

"**AHH GET OFF ME!!**" Nicole yelled.

"YEAH GET OFF HER!!" two other girls said trying to pull Becky away from Nicole.

"OH GO TO FREAKING HELL CRABBE AND GOYLE!!" Becky said to the other girls.

"Um should we do something?" James asked shocked.

"We can't do anything," Alex said.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Well usually we can calm Bec down but if she is mad at Freaken Nicole well we can't really do anything" Eliza said.

"Is Nicole her cousin?" Sirius asked.

"Yes Nicole is her cousin her father is Becky's mums brother" Alex replied.

"Think we should do something" Eliza said.

"Think we should help actually" Alex said.

"No I ain't getting involved again," Eliza said.

"You don't have to I'm just going to try and get rid of Tahlia Goyle and Lauren Crabbe" Alex replied.

"WHAT?!!" Eliza said.

"She's crazy isn't she?" Lily asked.

"Sometimes um you do know that you just called your grand daughter crazy right?" Eliza asked.

"Well" Lily said.

"**OW** That had to hurt" James said.

"What had to hurt?" Remus asked.

"Alex is Fighting now think someone said something to make her really mad see?" Sirius said pointing.

Eliza turned around and said

"Oh no this is bad this is really really bad"

"Yes it is bad," said Diane Snape.

"Who started this?" said Severius Snape.

"Oh No" said the crowd that had gathered.

James, Sirius, Remus and Lily looked around and saw that Tahlia Goyle was unconscious and Alex and Lauren Crabbe were fighting each other and Becky and Nicole were beaten badly from fighting and it seems that they had started hexing each other at some point because now Crabbe had a pigs tail and had scales over her arms and legs, Alex had black fur over her body and also had blue hair, Goyle's feet had been enlarged as had her arms and she also had horns, Nicole was changing colours every ten seconds and had a cows tail and Becky had cats ears and a cats tail her hands now had claws.

"Should have know that you were involved some how Miss. Black and Miss. Potter" said Professor Severus Snape.

"Miss. Malfoy and Miss. Crabbe please go to the hospital wing" Professor Diane Snape said.

"Miss. Potter, Miss. Black you have detention tonight for starting a fight in the halls now go to the hospital wing immediately. Miss. Lupin take Miss. Goyle to the hospital wing **NOW!!"** Professor Severus Snape said.

"We didn't start it Nicole did" Becky argued.

"Don't blame others for what you did Miss. Black 10 Points from Gryffindor" replied Severus Snape.

"Grr" Becky said.

Becky, Alex and Eliza left the halls with Tahlia Goyle.

Sirius, Remus, James and Lily followed them.

After they left the Hospital Wing Becky said "He isn't fair at all it's bad enough my cousins a bitch but…he is gonna pay big time"

"Oh dear…what are you going to do Bec?" asked a boy with red hair and light green eyes.

"Hey Tim" greeted Alex.

"Hello Alex. Now who is the poor soul that made you mad Bec?" Tim asked grinning.

"Poor soul…Nicole ain't no poor soul neither is Snape. I hate Snape" Alex said.

"Which Snape?" Becky asked.

"Huh?" Tim said.

"Which Snape do you hate Alex?" Becky asked.

"Well I hate Professor Snape and Professor Snape…um Lucy isn't bad so I don't hate her" Alex replied.

"Lucy?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah she is a second year Ravenclaw" Eliza said.

"Sirius, Remus. Lily and James right?" Tim asked.

"Yeah" Remus said.

"Well I'm Tim Weasley. Brittany and Ingrid are my cousins I'm in Slytherin don't know why though," said Tim.

"Ah…Mr. Weasley I need to talk to you" said Professor Severus Snape.

"Okay see ya," said Tim.

"Bye" replied Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Becky, Alex and Eliza.

"I'm hungry lets go get something to eat" said Sirius.

"Yeah" said Becky then they all went to the Great Hall.

"Becky?" Alex asked as they sat down.

"Yeah" Becky said.

"Who do you think is going to win the next Quidditch match?" Alex asked.

"Ravenclaw I think" Becky replied.

"Yeah same" Brittany and Ingrid said.

"Guys it ain't till next week though" Eliza said.

Okay…Well every one good news I have caught Evil you know she's a five-year-old version of my self yet she is sure hard to catch hope I don't have to catch her again any time soon. Well school tomorrow wipes tears please review even if you don't like it.

Please answer this question:

Which Character is your favourite and Why?

Okay now goodbye and review please!!!

Oh no Evil has escaped

Mwahahaha Um well I am known as Evil my other half is Angey dunno were she is though so I decide to annoy me older self Becky Black well she ain't vailable right now so anyone interested next chapter there is a Quitch match atween um what is it looks through writing aha yes bery messy but Ravaclaw VS Huffypuff um big Lizzie gets in trouble from Mconhall again and a big sprise for the winng team from Silber, Minight and Cwystal plus Dtention!!!! Mwahahaha oh no well I gotsta go Lizzie an Ale wants me Bye Bye waves to every one reading then bounces out the door black pigtails flying up and down :D

Cough Cough Well it seems I'm not the only one with a Evil Five-year-old self on the lose well please review and can any one tell me what to do with lil Evil I'm going to see Midnight and Crystal about this Bye Waves Now if catch them and give them to Nicole then they can terrorize her no not enough ah give them to Snape…. trails off

**Becky Black**

**Silver**

**Lil Evil :D**


	8. Ravenclaw VS Hufflepuff

Hey Guys Thanks for all that have Reviewed and as you can see Midnight I've finally got the next chapter up ok so thanks Guys for sticking with me alright Read and REVIEW Please chapters will get up sooner see ya...

* * *

_**Chapter Eight - Ravenclaw VS Hufflepuff**_

**__**

_One Week Later Sunday_

"Well Welcome to a great match of Quidditch Ravenclaw VS Hufflepuff-" Eliza announced "Now here is our Hufflepuff team first Keeper Danielle Weasley and Beaters Emily R Diggory and Sonia Moody their Chasers Travis Jorkins, Kalleigh Granger and Eloise Weasley and Seeker Clifford Noblin" Eliza announced as the Hufflepuff players flew into the air.

"Now here are the Ravenclaw players introducing Keeper Steve Schmidt and Beaters Hollie Evans and Alex.A.Granger, Chasers Pip McGonagall, Lucy Snape and Khine Parkinson and Seeker Alison Chang!" Eliza announced as the Ravenclaw players flew into the air.

"The Snitch is released-Now the bludgers are released- the Quaffle is- The Game Is Onnn!" Eliza said.

"The Quaffle is thrown to McGonagall then to Parkinson- Parkinson shoots- Nice stop by Weasley," Eliza continued.

"Bludger almost hits Granger- hey! Beaters why aren't you doing your job!- Yes now that's much better," Eliza said.

_"Lupin what did I tell you last time?" McGonagall asked._

"Okay...Okay" Eliza replied rolling her eyes.

_"I saw that Lupin" McGonagall said._

Eliza gulped and continued.

"Yes the score is for those that aren't paying attention 30-20 Ravenclaw leads by 10- Nice shoot Granger- the score is now tied- looks like Noblin as spotted the snitch- No the snitch has disappeared again- Nice double team A. Granger and Evans"

"Yes score is now 50-50 Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are tied once again- The snitch has been spotted again Noblin and Chang are both going after it- Oh watch you don't fall- Yes Go, Go a bit further- Yes and the snitch has been caught by Chang- Ravenclaw Wins! Okay Guys well done- Okay Ravenclaw here is your Congratulations from Midnight, Silver and Myself" Eliza said.

Then fireworks came from over head in the Ravenclaw colours then the words:

**_"CONGRATULATIONS RAVENCLAW!_**

**_YOU DID A GREAT JOB!_**

**_FROM MIDNIGHT, SILVER AND CRYSTAL!_**

**_WELL DONE!"_**

* * *

"Yes that was brilliant" Alex said.

"Yeah I guess but it was a pity it didn't stay there for more than an hour" Becky said.

"Oh well a few bugs but no problem" Eliza said.

"Cept that we have detention with Nicole and her cronies" Alex said.

Becky grinned dangerously.

"Well we'll just have to make it interesting then huh?" Becky said.

"Right" Alex and Eliza said.

"So what's the plan?" Eliza asked.

"Well lets play a prank on them not a big one just a fun one to amuse us" Alex explained "And to test out that new spell hmm?" she grinned.

"Well we should get to detention now" Becky said.

Becky, Alex and Eliza ran down to the Dungeons where they would be having detention.

* * *

When they got there Nicole, Tahlia, Lauren and Alex. A. were all there already.

After Becky, Alex and Eliza had arrived Professor Severus Snape came in.

"Alright you are all to clean out all of these Cauldrons if they aren't cleaned properly then you shall clean them again" he said then left again.

"Well let's get a move on then" Alex. A. said.

"Yes come on" Eliza said then started to clean the nearest cauldron.

Alex and Becky each started to clean one that was near Eliza so they could talk it seemed that Nicole, Tahlia and Lauren had the same idea because they were cleaning ones near each other as well.

"So what are we going to do?" Eliza whispered to Becky and Alex.

"Well it's not much but it should be fun" Alex whispered back.

"Yes quite fun" Becky whispered.

"What are you three up to?" Alex. A. asked them as she walked over.

"What makes you think that we're up to something?" Becky asked.

"Well if I have heard correctly you three have been called something like the Young Marauders because your a lot like your Grandfathers and if I'm correct they were known as the Marauders while they were at Hogwarts" Alex. A. replied.

"Yes they were known as the Marauders so what does that have to do with us?" Alex asked.

"Well you are planning a prank aren't you?" Alex. A. asked them.

"So what?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah you are I was right" Alex. A. said proudly.

"You like being right don't you?" Eliza asked.

"Yes so everyone likes to be right sometimes" Alex. A. replied casually.

"I guess...Well do you want to help us with a little prank?" Alex asked.

"Yeah!" Alex. A. said eagerly.

"Alright can you distract NTL for us?" Eliza asked.

"Sure but you'll have to be quick with whatever your going to do" Alex. A. said.

"Alright then" Becky replied, "Lets get to work!" she said enthusiclasticly.

"Okay" Alex. A. said then walked over to Nicole, Lauren and Tahlia.

"Alright get ready" Eliza said then Alex, Becky and Eliza pulled out their wands.

Alex. A. walked over to Nicole, Lauren and Tahlia.

"What do you want you Filthy Little Mudblood?" Nicole sneered.

"Oh I was just seeing if you were cleaning them properly that's all and don't call me a Mudblood...you mustn't be cleaning them right" Alex. A. replied.

"What?" Tahlia asked.

"You missed a spot" Alex. A. said.

"Where?" Lauren asked looking at the caldron.

"Right there" Alex. A. said then pointed to a spot on Nicole's Cauldron.

_"Messclenoldrenasa!"_ Alex, Becky and Eliza said together.

Alex. A. then walked back to Alex, Becky and Eliza.

"Well lets continue cleaning then the sooner we're done the sooner we can go to bed" Eliza said then continued to clean.

"Yup lets get to work" Becky said then started to clean as well.

"Yeah" Alex said then she also started to clean as well.

"What did you do?" Alex. A. asked.

"Well we made up that spell that we just used. It makes the Cauldrons that they're cleaning well...not get cleaned ...if it works" Alex replied.

"Alright" Alex. A. said then went back to continue cleaning.

After awhile Professor Snape returned.

"Well are you all finished yet?" he asked.

"Yup we're done" Becky, Alex and Eliza said.

"I'm finished" Alex. A. Said.

"We aren't finished they did something!" Nicole said pointing to Becky, Alex and Eliza.

"Why would you say that we did something?" Alex asked.

"Alright all of you just leave now!" Professor Snape said.

Alex. A., Becky, Eliza, Alex, Nicole, Tahlia and Lauren all ran out the door.

Becky, Eliza and Alex then went up to the dormitories to bed.

"Well that went well" Alex said.

"Yeah we didn't even get into trouble" Becky said.

"This time we didn't get into trouble" Eliza corrected.

"Yeah I guess but it was fun" Alex said.

"Yeah I'm going to sleep" Becky said "Night Crystal, Midnight"

"Night Silver, Crystal" Alex replied.

"Yeah Night Silver, Midnight" Eliza said then they all went to sleep.

* * *

_**Phew that was hard to type but the chapter is shorter compared to some of the other Seven but Hey!Chapter Nine is just getting Longer and LONGER AND LONGER STILL gotta figure out how to finish it. Well READ AND REVIEW Kay!**_

_**OH and Midnight give me a call KAY? YOU OWE ME oh and I need Help for Ideas on this Big timeOh and you can help with my other stories if you want alright:D hehehe! ******__Silver _

__

**Becky Silver Black :)**


	9. A Game Of Truth or Dare Part 1

I've got some things for the rest of chap 9 but I can't end it so help me!

This is why it's in parts Okay?

Well anyways on we go...

**_Disclaimer:_ **I am a Thirteen-year-old girl who writes fan fiction in her spare time do you think that I own Harry Potter? (I wish) Honestly! Well for those that don't know I DON'Tso don't sue me.

Sorry I Haven't updated lately So Sorry Holidays So I've been having a bit of fun while I can well on with the story then...

_**Chapter Nine- A Game Of Truth Or Dare**_

_**Part One**_

"I'm bored" Sirius wined.

"We know Sirius quit winning" James said annoyed.

"Your mean" Sirius said now pouting.

"Sirius be quit we're bored to" Remus said frustrated.

"Yes there is absolutely nothing to do" Lily said starting to wine as well.

"Who would have thought that going to the future would be so boring" James said frustrated.

The door suddenly burst open and in came Alex, Becky and Eliza.

"Hi how are you guys?" Alex asked.

"Well If you must know..." James said.

"We're bored!" Sirius said winning once again.

"Okay" Eliza said backing away.

"Shouldn't you three be in class?" Lily asked curiously.

"Well yes" Alex said nervously.

"But you see we sort of...kind off blew up the classroom and the teachers told us to leave for the rest off the day" Becky said grinning.

"You blew up the classroom!" Remus, Sirius, Lily and James said shocked.

Well Remus and Lily were at least shocked.

"Yeah" Eliza replied unsure.

"Why did you blow up the classroom?" Remus asked curious.

"Well we didn't do it on purpose it was an accident" Alex said innocently but her grin betrayed her.

"Well I'm still bored" Sirius commented grumpily.

"Yeah I'm bored to" Becky said winning.

"We need something to do," stated Lily.

"Yes but what can we do?" Eliza said while thinking.

"I know!" James said suddenly.

"Oh No" Remus groaned.

"Hey not all my ideas are bad infact most of them are good infact they are great!" James said insulted.

"Okay what's your idea?" Lily asked.

"Okay lets play Truth Or Dare!" James said.

"Yeah I want to play" Alex said enthusiastically.

"Same here" Becky said.

"Alright" Eliza said unsure.

"Not a bad idea" Remus said interested.

"So do you want to play?" James asked Lily and Sirius.

"Okay" Lily and Sirius agreed at once.

"Play what?" Arvandus asked walking into the room with Sarah and Avesten.

"Truth Or Dare do you want to play?" Sirius asked.

"Sure okay" Arvandus replied shrugging.

"Sarah, Avesten what about you two?" James asked.

"Yeah I'll play" Avesten said interested.

"I might as well" Sarah answered.

"Alright then who is going to start?" Lily asked.

"I'll start" Remus offered "Lily Truth or Dare?"

"Um...Truth" Lily replied.

"Okay um...Be honest would you go out with Severus Snape?" Remus asked teasingly.

"What type of question is that?" Becky asked quite disgusted.

"Yes. Who in there right mind would go out with that greasy git?" Alex asked disgusted at the thought of her Grandmother going out with HIM of all people!

"Urgh. You two have a point" Eliza agreed.

"Yeah they do. And No I would not go out with him" Lily answered.

"Hey is he even a person?" Avesten asked.

"Cause if he is he sure don't act it" Arvandus added.

"Good question one that I have been wondering for a long time myself well I can't really help you there guys" Becky said.

"Sorry I can't either I've been wondering that for as long as Silver has been right?" Alex said.

"Right you are Midnight" Becky replied.

"Right. Now Lily it's your turn" Eliza said rolling her eyes.

"Hey Crystal whats a matter?" Becky asked seeing her roll her eyes.

"She thinks we beein immature" Alex said matter of factly.

"Again?" Becky asked a mysterious grin forming.

"Yup" Alex replied an identical mysterious grin appearing on her face as well.

"Oh poor Crystal" Becky said looking sorry for her but the grin ruining the effect.

"Yes. How I pity thou' Crystal" Alex said with a fake accent.

"Oh Shud up" Eliza said trying to sound mad while throwing two pillows at them and trying not to laugh.

"Ow hey that hurt!" Alex cried.

"What hurt?" Eliza asked innocently.

"You know exactly what hurt!" Alex argued.

"Sure" Eliza said, "Now really what hurt?"

"You know what hurt" Alex said throwing a pillow at her.

"OW" Arvandus cried, "That really does hurt"

"Hey!" Avesten said "What did ya do that for?" he asked dodging a pillow being thrown.

"Well you haven't said anything for awhile sooooo..." Becky said.

"Fine then" Avesten said throwing a pillow.

"Hey. Avesten Jirius Black!" Sarah cried, "You'll pay for that!" she yelled throwing a pillow that went stray and hit Remus.

"OW. Okay then" Remus said picking up a pillow and throwing it.

"What the?" James said after getting hit smack in the head with the pillow that Remus had thrown.

"Oi Padfoot?" James yelled picking up a pillow on the floor.

"What the?" Sirius said "OW Prongs that hurt"

"Hey Watch It!" Lily cried when a stray pillow hit her in the back.

"Alright then um...Avesten Truth or Dare!" Lily shouted above all of the noise.

"Wow nice way to make everyone stop" Avesten said.

"Thought so" Lily replied "Well Truth or Dare Avesten?"

"Well definitely Dare" Avesten said.

"Alright then..." Lily said thinking.

"Alright then I've got it" Lily said so suddenly causing Sirius to fall off of the bed that he was currently sitting on and to land on top of Remus who was sitting on the floor.

"OW" he cried.

"Your saying ow what about me?" Remus said "Geroff me Sirius"

"Quiet Sirius, Remus" Sarah said.

"So Lily what's my dare then?" asked Avesten.

"Well I dare you to..."

* * *

NO IDEA'S HEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEE!

Seriously HELP! NO JOKES HELP ME!

YES I KNOW YOU GUYS READ THIS SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE OF USE!BY HELPING ME! Ouch so many capitals ahhhhh! they are going to attack run away why you still can! run far far away and never return! WELL that was really weird sugar high much: D hehehe yeah well might as well do something that is O even the slightest bit helpful well? HELP! Oh and please return ok! If you have any ideas please email if you want it'll really help trust me!

**You can Email me at:** that is sooooo much **BIGGER** than the rest which looks so much **smaller** in comparison wow big word ahhh brain OVER LOAD! gah I'm dying... not really so I'm sugar high YIPPY!Well ANYWAY I need help to finish chapters **NINE AND I NEED IDEAS FOR TEN!**

**REALLY THAT makes my eyes hurt :( It was BIGGER but it now looks smaller) WELL Midnight please help Lil Puppy dog eyes Everyone else PLEASE HELP ok? Well Thanx are you going to help me? **

**PLEASE Puppy dog eyes hehehe you can't resist the puppy eyes!**

**Out of curiosity an you resist them? Well See Ya! )** **BYE!**

_**FOR MIDNIGHT**_

**OH and guess what you remember Padfoot right? The one you gave me for Christmas last year. Well now I've got Moony aswell Yippy! Padfoots not alone any more! I think he was getting lonely while I was at school! Well not any more!**

**Dang now I need Prongs though Hey do you know where I could get a Stag from? Hey that looks WeiRd ha so does that! Well think you get my point! O **

**OK Well call me or send me an EMAIL kay? SEE YA!**

**I Just wanted to say one more thing I just finished drawing a picture and it looks Just like I imagined Moony & Padfoot look like it's actually really good well at least I like it (I couldn't draw Prongs I tried but couldn't so I just did Moony & Padfoot) **

**Well Help please Midnight I need it Kay? Miss Ya Heaps!**


End file.
